Raja
by Chocolatos Mania
Summary: Shogi dan kehidupan. Apa bedanya? Dalam shogi, bidak biasa harus memblokir jalan raja dan bidak lawan agar tak termakan. Berarti dalam kenyataan, "raja" adalah orang yang paling berharga yang harus dilindungi oleh bidaknya. Midorima Shintarou. Bidak. Lalu siapa rajanya?


"**Raja"**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**© Chocolatos Mania**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU!,OOC(maybe=3=), Typo(s), Gaje,dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, Minna-san! :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Kau tahu, Akashi? Aku rasa, aku ini hanyalah bidak menyedihkan yang tak bisa melindungi Raja sendiri. Sungguh, aku benci diriku yang tak berguna ini."_

.

.

* * *

.

Langit berubah menjadi ungu biru kemerahan, seperti sengaja dilukis oleh yang Maha Agung. Pelangi, kah? Bukan. Hanya secercah cahaya senja yang berusaha menembus ketebalan _atmosphere _bumi sehingga terjadi pemantulan di permukaan. Matahari yang _nyaris _saja meninggalkan jejaknya itu, masih sempat memantulkan cahayanya yang lalu menembus kaca jendela kelas tiga—di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Tokyo.

.

"Ote₁!"

Akashi Seijūrō melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Memberi tatapan meremehkan yang tentu saja dibenci oleh lawan mainnya. Apalagi, kata _seruan _yang seharusnya diucapkan dengan nada senang itu, diubah olehnya menjadi nada tak bersahabat. Tatapan mata dwiwarna nan tajam seperti biasanya tak ditunjukkan karena ia menggantinya dengan siripan.

"Jangan memberi tatapan seperti itu padaku, Akashi!" Midorima Shintarō menaikkan kacamata yang biasa dikenakannya untuk membantu penglihatannya lantaran kurang baik tersebut. "Terus terang saja, aku sudah muak dengan cara – cara licikmu."

Akashi Seijūrō menaikkan lengkungan bibirnya. Atau lebih tepat, melebarkannya dan dibiarkan terbuka sedikit walaupun tak terlihat barisan gigi – gigi putih yang rapi miliknya. "_'Cara' ,_katamu? Oh, tidak. Aku tak memakai _'cara' _jika itu digunakan untuk melawanmu dalam bermain shogi₂. Mungkin lebih tepatnya _'strategi'_.

"Dan apa lagi kau bilang?—_'licik'_? Apakah aku sebegitu kejamnya hingga kau berani berkata kalau aku ini _'licik'_?" Akashi menghela napas yang tadi sempat ditahan sehingga terlihat dadanya yang agak membidang."_Well well. . . _beritahu aku! Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?"

". . ." Midorima Shintarō mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat sebelum satu langkah terkahirku untuk memakan rajamu?"

"Katakan dengan lebih jelas dan mudah dimengerti, Akashi." dan ternyata, yang diajak bicara belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Nadanya sedikit terdengar seperti perintah.

"Padahal—jika kau tidak memikirkan orang pemabuk itu—kau bisa memindahkan 'keima'₃ mu untuk menghalangi jalan 'bogin'₄ milikku, kau tahu? Kupikir kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu, Shintarō. . . tapi kelihatannya tidak!" Ketus Akashi yang ternyata sama sekali tidak menyinggung perkataan Midorima.

Midorima hanya memandang Akashi penuh arti.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Shintarō? Prediksiku selalu benar. Kau tadi memikirkan pemuda itu. . ." Akashi mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit sekali dibaca.

"Ya, Tidak, Tidak." Jawab Midorima singkat, ia lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke luar jendela. Seakan terpengaruh oleh ajakan cahaya senja yang sedari tadi memancarkan sinarnya."Aku tidak tahu kalau kalimat kedua dan terakhirmu itu termasuk kategori pertanyaan atau bukan, tetapi setidaknya biarkan aku menjawab 'tidak',"

"Jadi maksudmu, ada perkataanku yang salah karena kau tadi tidak memikirkan pemuda itu, Shintarō? Begitukah?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Hanya keliru." Jelas Midorima Shintarō lagi.

"Hm. . kalau kau bicara begitu, berarti ada orang yang daritadi muncul di benakmu, bukan? Beritahu aku!" Pinta Akashi walau sebenarnya terdengar seperti perintah—atau itu memang disebut perintah.

"Aku hanya—"

"Memikirkan adikmu, hm?"

.

_DEG!_

Midorima terbangun dari lamunannya. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang sedari tadi melihat ke luar jendela, beralih dengan cepat ke wajah Akashi yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dan jangan lupa matanya yang sedikit melebar. Dan tak lama kemudian, Midorima kembali menaruh pandangannya ke arah luar jendela diikuti dengan helaan napas dan matanya yang kembali normal seperti biasa. Tetapi alisnya mengerut seakan otaknya teringat akan sesuatu saat ia melihat seseorang. Karena pada disaat itu, Midorima melihat seorang anak—yang mungkin kelas 1 SMA—sedang berjalan bersama temannya di luar pagar sekolah. Tinggi nya—anak yang difokuskan Midorima— sekitar 170-an, rambut hitam se-leher dan poni belah tengah. Walaupun Midorima memakai kacamata, dia melihat jelas tampang wajah anak itu. Apalagi senyumnya. Senyum anak itu sangat familiar di benak Midorima Shintarō.Dan satu lagi yang paling penting, anak itu mengingatkannya pada—

—_Kazu. . ._

_._

". . .Dia masih di rumah sakit. Dan sepertinya, tidaklah salah jika aku mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?" Ucap Midorima setelah anak itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau memang perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Akashi menyetujui perkataan Midorima. Tapi, apakah dia menyetujui semua maksud perkataan temannya?.

Midorima hanya menarik napas dengan pelan, lalu ia menambahkan, "Ya, Akashi. Hal itu terjadi bukan karena salahnya."

Akashi lalu menaikkan kaki kanannya ke atas pangkuannya, sehingga tak sengaja menimbulkan bunyi seretan kursi yang seakan memenuhi satu ruangan yang sunyi nan tenang itu. "Hal tentang kepalanya yang terhantam oleh _bat _baseball sehingga harus menjalani operasi, kah? Ya, pastinya itu semua bukan salahnya sendiri. . . Dirinya sendirilah yang ingin melindungimu dari hantaman ayahmu yang pemabuk itu, bukan?" Ucap Akashi dengan kedua tangan dilipat, dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Midorima kembali menaruh pandangannya ke wajah Akashi , lalu terfokus ke arah bibirnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemilik surai merah itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Dan ini semua. . .juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Ayahmu, Shintarō._ _Pantas saja kau selalu kalah dariku, itu semua karena kau. . . telah membiarkan 'Raja'mu terluka."_

* * *

Midorima Shintarō melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift _saat monitor menunjukkan lantai 5. Ia melihat ke arah arlojinya sejenak, sudah pukul 19.25 rupanya. Dan pastinya matahari sudah tidak memantulkan cahayanya lagi ke permukaan bumi.

_Tak kusangka, butuh waktu lama untuk bermain shogi dengan Akashi._—pikirnya yang diikuti dengan helaan napas.

_Yah, setidaknya masih ada waktu untuk menjenguk Kazu. _

Kemudian pemuda pemilik surai hijau itu pun meluruskan pandangannya ke sekitar lorong bangsal rumah sakit dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar bernomor 257, yang akhirnya tertunda sebentar karena Ia baru melihat seorang pemuda berbadan tegap berpakaian putih-putih—yang kira-kira lebih rendah 20 cm dari Midorima— baru saja keluar dari kamar itu. Seorang dokter nyatanya. Dan sepertinya, dokter itu akan berpapasan dengannya.

"Jika anda berkenan, boleh beritahu saya bagaimana keadaannya?" Midorima bertanya dengan lancangnya yang membuat dokter itu tidak jadi menekan tombol _lift _setelah mereka berpapasan tanpa teguran.

Dokter itu pun membalikkan badannya, lalu Midorima juga memilih untuk membalikkan badannya supaya bisa berbicara _face-to-face_ . Dengan wajah penasaran, sang dokter bertanya,"Maaf, boleh saya tahu anda siap──"

"Selamat malam, saya kakaknya," Midorima kemudian membungkukkan badannya hanya untuk sekedar memberi salam, lalu kembali berdiri tegap walaupun tak setegap tentara. Dan tentunya ia berkata seperti itu karena ia yakin, dokter itu baru saja memeriksa adiknya. "Saya yakin saya pernah bertemu dengan anda sebelumnya, Izuki-_sensei_. "

Dokter itu mencoba mengingat – ingat, terlihat dari dahi nya yang mengerut. Lalu, akhirnya dia terbangun dari dunianya sendiri dan menatap Midorima. "Sayang sekali, saya tidak ingat. Boleh beritahu nama Anda?"

"Um, Midorima _desu_." Memang, sudah kebiasaan seorang Midorima Shintarō jika memperkenalkan diri kepada orang asing, hanya menyebutkan nama keluarga. Kecuali kepada orang yang umurnya sebaya.

"Mi-Midorima? Tunggu. . . rasanya nama itu tidak asing di telinga saya. . ." Dokter itu mencoba mengingat – ingat lagi. "Midorima Kazunari, kah?"

Sungguh, sebenarnya Midorima Shintarō ingin sekali mengakhiri pembicaraan yang─ternyata─tidak penting ini. Tapi, sebagaimana Midorima Shintarō, pastinya diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga harga diri keluarganya─yang berarti ia tetap harus melanjutkan pembicaraan sampai selesai. Beban ini mulai ditanggungnya sejak ayahnya berubah sifat menjadi pemarah dan pemabuk dengan dilatar belakangi masalah keluarga, yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah sejak insiden Kazunari.

"Itu adalah nama adik saya, yang baru saja masuk ke rumah sakit ini kemarin. Anda ingat? Yang kemarin menjalani bedah di bagian kepala lantaran terkena _bat _baseball. Dan sepertinya tadi Anda baru saja memeriksanya. . ." Midorima masih mencoba mengingatkan sang dokter—yang menurutnya termasuk kategori orang pelupa.

"Ya, saya ingat. Sungguh malang nasibnya, orang macam apa yang berani memukul bocah bermuka malaikat itu?"

"Nah, saya kesini untuk bertanya keadaanya. Boleh saya tahu?" Tanya Midorima Shintarō dengan sopan.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi sayangnya, belum sadarkan diri." Ucap Dokter—yang notabene bernama _Izuki Shun _itu.

"A-Apakah saya boleh melihat keadaannya?" Tanya Midorima lagi.

"Tentu."

* * *

_KREK._

Midorima membuka pintu dengan tenang dan melangkah masuk. Bau rumah sakit tidak pernah menyenangkan. Tidak pernah membuat siapa pun tenang. _Begitu. . . menusuk._

Pertama-tama Midorima lalu menutup pintu dan menemukan sosok adiknya yang terbaring lemah, tetap bergeming di ranjangnya, lalu selang kecil yang menghubungkan hidung_nya _ke berbagai peralatan dan mesin di sekitar ranjang. Pandangan Midorima hanya terpaku pada mesin pendeteksi detak jantung. Garisnya masih naik-turun dengan teratur. _Ia masih hidup._

Midorima menghampirinya, dan berdiri di sisi ranjang. Lalu mengelus rambut hitam pria tersebut. Terdapat perban di sekitar pelipisnya, tak lagi menunjukan bekas darah lantaran sudah dijahit. Mata adiknya,Kazunari terpejam dan ekspresinya tenang sekali. Seakan sedang tidur. Terlihat bibir tipisnya _sedikit _menunjukkan senyum.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Aku jadi lebih leluasa kalau kau tidur seperti ini. Aku bisa mengatakan apa saja yang ada di aku tak suka kau tidur begitu tenang begini." Midorima lalu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang, dan berkata seakan melepas semua sifat tsunderenya. "Kalau begitu. . . bangunlah sekarang, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dari dulu kau ingin sekali tahu isi hati dan pikiranku, bukan?"

Ia menatap wajah Kazunari, berharap ada sedikit reaksi. Namun Kazunari tetap bergeming.

"Aku _sengaja_ datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Oh! dan tentunya bukan itu saja. . ." Ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum singkat. Dan tersadar ada benda bening bersifat cair mengalir di sepanjang pipinya, saat ia berbalik menatap Kazunari.

"Aku. . . minta maaf."

Dengan lembut, ia menyentuh pipi Kazunari, dan tersenyum. "Seharusnya. . . aku tidak membiarkan kau terluka gara-gara kau melindungiku dari ayah. . . Aku menyesal."

Percuma saja, bukan? Apa yang Midorima katakan tak akan sampai ke otak Kazunari, walaupun banyak sumber terpercaya mengatakan bahwa saat orang dalam keadaan koma bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Lalu, apa buktinya? Apakah orang itu akan terbangun lantaran mendengar suara seseorang yang menyuruh dirinya untuk bangun? Tidak. Mereka hanya bisa mendengar, dan akan melupakannya setelah terbangun.

"Seharusnya aku mengerti. Ayah marah-marah padaku lantaran aku tak juga mengerti soal penyakitku. Ayah sudah melarangku untuk bermain basket, tetapi. . . aku tetap melakukannya demi kepuasan semata." Ia mulai meremas selimut yang dipakai Kazunari. "Tapi. . . itulah saat-saat menyenangkan dalam hidup. Aku bisa bermain dengan adikku sendiri dengan puas.

"Dan akhirnya. . . Ayah tahu tentang aku yang melanggar semua peringatannya. Sehingga, sifat pemarahnya kambuh dan berniat menghantamku dengan sebuah bat baseball yang kebetulan saat itu ada di sebelahnya. Dan tiba-tiba kau—" Midorima sempat menggantungkan perkataannya lantaran sudah tak bisa menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya, "—kau datang ke hadapanku. . . Dan akhirnya, kau jadi berakhir seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. . . Aku. . . "

"Aku menyayangimu, adikku."

Midorima menatap seluruh wajah Kazunari bak malaikat itu. Ia lalu menghapus air mata milik dirinya sendiri. Ia masih menunggu reaksi adiknya."Hei, apakah aku perlu mencari pangeran tampan yang akan mengecupmu lalu kau akan tersadar dari mimpi indahmu, huh?"

Ia lalu diam, dan tersadar akan sesuatu, "Oh, tidak! Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal tak berguna itu. . ." berhenti sejenak dan dilanjutkan, "**Mungkin yang lebih kau butuhkan adalah. . .**"

_**adalah. . .**_

Midorima menghentikan _monolog_nya lantaran melihat jari telunjuk Kazunari yang bergerak. Midorima cepat – cepat menghapus bekas air matanya dan kembali menunjukkan wajah seperti biasanya.

"Ng? . . ." Terlihat pelupuk mata Kazunari _sedikit_ terbuka. Dan ternyata dia tetap membiarkannya seperti itu sampai ia melihat seorang pemuda jangkung yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia sedikit mebelalakkan matanya. "Sh-Shin-_nii_. . .!?" Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit kaget. "Shin-_nii_ baik-baik saja, kan? Shintarō-_nii _tidak terkena _bat_, kan?"

Dan karena pertanyaan jenis itu dilontarkan dari mulut Midorima Kazunari, Midorima Shintarō sedikit tersentak. "_N-nani?! _Ke-kenapa kau— Maksudku─ Maksudku, KENAPA KAU TAK LIHAT KEADAAN DIRIMU SENDIRI, HAH?" Sebenarnya Shintarō ingin mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan ingin berterima kasih. Tetapi, hanya itu _'ucapan terima kasih'_ yang bisa diucapkannya. Kazunari hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Shi—Shin-_nii. . ._"

"Dasar sok kuat! Memangnya kau bisa melindungiku dari hantaman 'Pria Brengsek' itu? Karena itu, jangan sekali – sekali kau melindungiku lagi!"

_Karena nanti. . . karena nanti kau akan terluka, Kazu. . ._

"Hee? Kenapa _Nii-san _jadi marah – marah begitu?" Tanya Kazunari dengan wajah panik. "Atau jangan-jangan _Nii-san _malu jika kutolong, ya?"

Shintarō lalu memalingkan mukanya. Karena jika tidak, Kazunari akan menemukan kakaknya dengan wajah semerah tomat. ". . . berarti aku tidak malu jika ditolong olehmu. Maksudnya aku tidak ingin ditolong olehmu!" Ia lalu merendahkan nada bicaranya, "Karena nanti _Kaa-san_ akan marah padaku jika kau terlu—maksudku _Kaa-san _adalah ibu yang perhatian." Oh, Tuhan! Apa hubungannya?

"He? Maksudmu? Maksudmu kau melarangku untuk melindungimu karena nanti aku akan terluka? Sungguh baik hatimu, Sh—"

"_OI, URUSAI_, KAZUNARI _no BAKA!_" Bentakkan itu membuat Kazunari bungkam. Tapi wajahnya malah tersenyum.

"Yasudah. Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku takkan melindungimu lagi!" Dusta Kazunari. Dia hanya berpura-pura tak acuh, lalu ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Kalau _Nii-san _tak membutuhkanku lagi, _untuk apa aku hidup?_"

Dan seketika itu Shintarō terdiam lantaran mendengar kalimat _'untuk apa aku hidup?'_ Lalu ia memasang wajah menyesal seakan ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya. "A-apa. . .? Kazunari, aku—"

"WUAHAHAH apa-apaan wajahmu itu, _Nii-san_? Seharusnya tadi aku mengambil gambar dirimu dengan ekspresi itu. . .! HAHAH!" Kazunari terbahak saking geli nya sehingga hampir mengeluarkan air mata, tangannya yang tadi ditaruhnya di depan dada dipindahkan ke atas pundak kakaknya dan menepuknya beberapa kali. Sang kakak hanya menatap adiknya kesal. "Heeeeh. . . Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan? Beritahu aku!"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, bodoh."

Kazunari mengerutkan dahinya. "Hee? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat!" Bantahnya.

"Yang jelas aku sudah memberitahumu tadi. Tak peduli kau mendengar atau tidak, aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku lagi."

"Shi-Shin-_nii _jahat!" Kazunari terus memohon berkali – kali pada Shintarō. Tetapi Shintarō bersikeras kalau dia sudah memberitahu adiknya. Dan sampai akhirnya kesekian puluh kalinya. "Hiks. . . Padahal dari dulu aku ingin sekali tahu isi pikiran _Nii-san_. . ." Kazunari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"SIAPA SURUH TADI KAU TIDAK BANGUN, HAH? SIAPA SURUH KAMU TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI?! SIAPA SURUH KAU MELINDUNGIKU!?" Dan akhirnya kemarahan Shintarō membludak dan Kazunari hanya memperingatkan kakaknya agar tidak bicara terlalu keras karena mereka sedang di rumah sakit.

"H-Heh? K-Kalau begitu. . . untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kazunari yang membuat wajah kakaknya memerah.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja habis pulang sekolah." Dusta Shintarō yang sebenarnya dia sengaja datang mengjenguk adiknya.

"Jalan-jalan kok jauh dari rumah? Terus, jalan-jalan kok ke rumah sakit? Bukan _Nii-san _banget kan?" Tanya Kazunari panjang lebar dengan tatapan _'I got you!'_.

"Diamlah, Kazunari! Kau tak butuh penjelasan dariku! Aku pulang dulu." Shintarō lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ingin pulang karena kalah adu mulut, kah?.Ia lalu membukanya lalu berhenti sejenak dan berkata, "**Mungkin yang lebih kau butuhkan adalah. . .**"

". . ._adalah? . . ._"

.

"_**Adalah **_**bidak yang dapat melindungimu."**

_._

_BRAK!_

_._

". . ." Ruangan hening sejenak, Shintarō memilih untuk pulang cepat karena takut adiknya berkata macam-macam untuk memergoki kakaknya.

Sedangkan Kazunari masih berada diatas ranjangnya, masih terdiam. Ia masih mencerna kalimat kakaknya tadi.

_Adalah bidak yang dapat melindungiku. . .? _

Ia lalu menutup matanya sambil menghela napas, lalu segera membuka matanya kembali. Dengan bibir tersenyum sinis ia bergumam,

". . .Seharusnya begitu kan, _Nii-san_? _._ . ."

.

* * *

₁ skakmat dalam permainan shogi

₂ permainan catur Jepang

₃ kuda

₄ perdana menteri

*line break*

**A/N: Huee~! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. . . Arigato bagi yang sudah mau baca ^-^ bagus gak bagus gak? Kalo bagus yaa, Choco lanjutin. . . Kalo engga yaa. . . Choco ngga lanjutinT_T/**Mania : Diem, Choco! Perlu gua bonsai gak sih? *sewot* Choco : Jangan bonsai ane! Nanti pertumbuhan ane berhenti di 173 cm!*le nyindir kapten disebrang sana**le ada gunting di sebelah Choco***/ Sebenernya Choco punya cerita AoKi, tapi lagi pengen nge post MidoTaka*piisu*/**Mania : MidoTaka mulu -_- mentang-mentang OTP. . .

**Choco mengucapkan special thanks bagi yang nge-review di cerita sebelumnya. . . Favs dan Follownya juga. Waktu ada yang review pertama rasanya Choco seneng banget, Hueee! *guling guling di lantai**maklum, Author baru* Mania juga looohh./**Mania : Hushush! Jangan buka-buka aib orang nodayo!***ditendang***

**Akhir kata, RnR please? ^-^ Choco minta pendapat (kalo gak keberatan) buat cerita yang ini. . .**

**Arigato Gozaimasu ^=^**

**-Choco**

.

.

.

**/**Woi Manianya mana?!**/**

**Oh iya lupa. Gomenne, Mania-chan! (ngomongnya sih gitu tapi mukanya nggak keliatan minta maaf sama sekali) **

**Sumimasen. . . Terjadi kesalahan teknis. . .**

**Sore ja!**

**-Choco. . . and?**

**/**Mania!**/**


End file.
